Gia and Troy, a family problem
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Troy and Gia are at home and Kim and Nicola come over and seem pretty shook up, read to find out why and what happens next.


**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers and never will do.**

**Summary: Troy and Gia are at home and Kim and Nicola come over and seem pretty shook up. This is the eighth story in my Gia/Troy series of stories. Rated M to cover myself for the contents of the chapter.**

**The Story order runs like so for new readers,** **Gia and Troy admit their feelings, Gia and Troy's First Thanksgiving, Gia and Troy's 1st** **Christmas and Gia, Troy's 1st** **New Year, Gia and Troy's 1****st**** valentine's day, ****Gia and Troy the Second Scan and the Truth, Gia and Troy the third scan and Gia and Troy's Wedding****.****This story follows them.**

**AN 1: Thanks to GoldDragonNinja, Son of Whitebeard, RoseAreRed464 and Beuty6 for their reviews to the previous part, also thanks to GoldDragonNinja for the suggestion of the name for Troy and Gia's Daughter and to RoseAreRed464 for the name of Troy and Gia's Son.**

**AN 2: This is a message for everyone who send anonymous messages to me asking why Troy and Gia were paired together in this series of stories. I got interested in this pairing thanks to some clips I found on Youtube by ****gia troy burrows**** so if you are interested in finding out why I write these two then please go and watch the clips.**

**Gia and Troy, a family problem**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

It had been a month since Gia and Troy had been married and they were enjoying married life while trying to think of names for their soon to be born twins, they had both been thinking of names and couldn't find any that sounded right to them. Whenever they came up with a girl's name they couldn't find a guy's name that sounded right and the same the other way round.

It was late on a stormy night and Gia and Troy were watching one of their wedding presents, Tommy had given them a copy of the Ranger history up to and including their time as Super Megaforce they had meant to watch it a few days ago but hadn't gotten round to it.

They had just got to the video telling them about the Dino Rangers when there was a knock on the door.

Troy paused the DVD and went to see who was at the front door and their stood Kim and Nicola both with bags in their hands soaking wet and it looked like Kim had a Black eye and Nicola was looking white as a sheet.

"Mum, Nicola what's going on?" asked Troy.

"Can we come in" replied Kim.

"Sure come on me and Gia are in the front room" said Troy as he closed the door behind them and showed them into the front room while he went to the Bathroom to get some towels for them and then to the Kitchen to fix them a hot drink.

**Gia and Troy, a family problem**

Five minutes later and Troy reappeared with Towels and hot drinks for Kim and Nicola.

"Thanks bro I don't know what we would have done had you not opened the door" said Nicola finally speaking but she didn't sound right.

"What happened to you two?"

Kim just started crying and Nicola just held her mother while she calmed down.

"Do you want us to call any one Jake or Graham maybe?" asked Gia.

"Jake please but not HIM" Spat out Nicola.

Troy and Gia looked to each other they could tell something was wrong but both knew there was nothing they could do until Kim or Nicola told them what was going on.

"Kim would you like us to call anyone for you?" asked Gia.

"I wish Trini was here I could really use her as a shoulder to cry on but since that can't happen do you think you could call Tommy for me" asked Kim almost whispering the name out.

"We'll get right on it?" said Gia as she got out her phone and sent Jake a text message while Troy went out to the phone book to find Tommy's number a rang him and asked him to come to to Harwood and gave him the address saying that Kim needed him.

Tommy told Troy he would teleport over at once and he did so and knocked on the front door.

Troy answered the door and let him in and showed him to the dining room for now while they waited for Jake.

A few minutes later there was a second knock at the door and their stood Jake, Troy let him in and showed him to the dining room so he could tell Jake and Tommy what had happened so far and that they had no idea what was going on.

**Gia and Troy, a family problem**

A few minutes after the second knock on the door the door to the front room opened and in walked Troy followed by Jake and Tommy, Troy went and sat beside Gia and held her while Jake went over and sat beside Nicola who turned to him and for the second time since she and Kim had reached Troy and Gia's house she showed some emotion this time she hugged him and burst into tears crying onto his shoulder.

Tommy was a little more careful he sat beside Kim and Held her hand until she turned to him and hugged him until she felt better.

**Gia and Troy, a family problem**

Three and a half hours later Kim and Nicola had managed to calm down and were starting to feel a little better.

"Kim, do you feel up to telling me what's going on?" asked Tommy.

Kim nodded her head.

Jake was holding Nicola tight as if he was trying to protect her from whatever was going on.

"You must promise me you won't do something silly first" said Kim.

"I promise" said Tommy as he stroked some lose hair behind her ear.

"I want them to promise as well she said meaning Troy, Gia and Jake.

"We promise" the three of them said together.

"Ok, so I guess I should tell you what's happened? I had just got home with Nicola we had gone out on a shopping trip she wanted to buy something nice for when Jake takes her on their next date, we opened the front door and could hear a strange noise coming from the main bedroom so we quietly made our way up stairs and saw Graham was fucking another woman. So I barged in and Nicola followed and Graham got pissed that we had discovered what he was doing the woman got up and tried to attack me so I kicked her in the face and she fell to the floor holding her nose, Graham then charged me and knocked me into the bedroom door and tried to hit me so I covered my head ready for contact but it never came, then when I heard a loud thud I looked up and saw Nicola with the remains of a high heeled shoe in her hand, I looked down and there was the stiletto heel buried into his cheek and blood was pouring out"

Kim had to stop as the tears began again.

"I-I-I Think I killed him" stuttered Nicola as she was struggling to think straight all she knew was she was safe with her brother and Jake.

The others just sat their comforting Kim and Nicola not knowing what to do next.

**Gia and Troy, a family problem**

After what felt like a few hours there was a loud knock on the door, and when none of them went to open it the knock came again this time even louder.

Troy stood up and walked to the front door and made sure the chain was over the door so he could only open it a little to see who it was, it was a Pissed off looking Graham.

"Son where is your mother and sister" he said as calm as he anything which really unnerved Troy.

"I don't know Graham" said Troy.

Graham didn't believe his own son so he forced his way through the door and the door broke off its hinges.

"Don't take a step closer or I will be forced to hurt you" said Troy.

"You don't have the guts to hit your father"

"Well it's a good job you are not my father then isn't it"

"Just knock him down like the bug he is" said a female voice. (Which belonged to the woman he had been caught cheating with)

Meanwhile in the front room Jake and Tommy had had enough of listening to this went to help Troy.

When the door opened Graham saw Tommy was there he went mad and tried to attack Tommy but he was held back by Jake.

Tommy looked at the woman that had been sleeping Graham with a confused look on his faces he was almost sure he recognized her.

"After searching the whole universe I have finally found you again Tommy Oliver you and your friends will now pay for making a mockery of friend Rita and her Husband Lord Zedd" said the woman as with a wave of her hand she reappeared wearing gold body armor.

"Scorpina I thought you were destroyed in the Z Wave?" said Tommy.

"No I will not be defeated until you and the rest of the Power Rangers are defeated for the pain you caused me"

Troy and Jake felt their Super Megaforce Morphers mysteriously reappearing in the pockets.

"What are you pathetic Rangers going to do about it I will destroy you and then find the rest of your pathetic Ranger Team and destroy them in revenge for what you all did?"

Jake and Troy nodded to each other.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME SUPER MEGAFORCE POWER" called the two of them. Then the center buckles flashed and spun round to show two Ranger Keys.

"Well it's been a while but I guess we can still do it" said Troy as he looked at the Red Zeo Ranger Key and Jake looked at the Black Dino Thunder key.

They put the two keys in the Morphers and activated them saying

"RED ZEO RANGER LEGENDARY MODE" called Troy.

"DINO THUNDER BLACK RANGER LEGENDARY MODE" called Jake

They both transformed into the Red and Gold Zeo Rangers.

Graham and Tommy were now fighting each other a Tommy was just countering every attack he was trying.

"ZEO POWER SWORD"

"BRACHIO STAFF"

**Gia and Troy, a family problem**

The fight between the two morphed Rangers and Scorpina had quickly spilled out the house and in the street Troy managed to knock Scorpina back and was holding his own against her while Jake powered up his Energy Orb attack.

"Troy moves away I have a clear shot" said Jake.

Troy jumped away as the energy orb attack hit Scorpina who flew backwards and hit the ground hard and exploded and she was gone.

Graham came out of the house still fighting Tommy but when he saw Scorpina was just about to be destroyed he screamed "NNNOOOOOOOOO"

The two morphed Rangers and Tommy regrouped cautiously watching what Graham would do next. Suddenly a gold sword appeared in his hands and his body covered in flame and their no longer stood Graham but Goldar.

"You have ruined my life for the last time Tommy you and your friends have now taken the only thing I had left in the universe"

"But how you were Graham?" asked Jake confused.

He wasn't the only one in Gia and Troy's house Gia, Kim and Nicola had been watching what was going on through the window and Kim was now struggling not to be sick after realizing she had been Kissing Goldar for years.

"Mom what is going on?" asked Nicola.

"That creature that used to be Graham is actually an old adversary of mine and Tommy's as was Scorpina the woman that Jake destroyed.

That's when Gia felt something in her pocket.

"Damn it's a pity I can't use it I would have loved to have took out a little frustration of that Golden Monkey" said Gia as she placed her Morpher on the Table.

Kim saw it and looked to Gia and Said "Do you mind if I use it?" as she showed Gia the original Pink Ranger Key.

"No be my guest" said Gia.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME MIGHTY MORPHIN PINK RANGER LEGENDARY MODE" called Kim.

The Original Pink Ranger left the house and charged at Goldar with her Power Bow in hand and fired it at Goldar he went down to a knee and began laughing.

"Is that all you got?" he growled.

"Hell No said Tommy as he pulled out a Morpher

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME DRAGONZORD" called Tommy and their he stood in his green suit Dragon Dagger in hand.

"Kim, let's double team him" said Tommy as he loaded the Dragon Dagger into the Power Bow and as Green and Pink energy infused the weapon it fired causing Goldar to explode.

"POWER DOWN" the four of them said and then they walked back into the house.

Nicola ran over to hug Jake, Tommy was holding Kim and Troy was holding Gia.

"What do I do now I mean my house is a mess and so is this one and their all of ITS things to get rid of" said Kim.

"First you need to calm down my Crane" said Tommy.

"And Secondly we can have this house cleaned up in almost no time" said Troy as he got out his phone

**Gia and Troy, a family problem**

Ten minutes later Noah and Emma had Arrived and helped with the clean up the only two people not helping were Gia and Kim Troy and Jake were Rehanging the front door while Nicola and Emma picked up and through away the broken bits of furniture and some odd bits of plaster that had been broken off the wall, Tommy and Noah were mixing a small amount of plaster to cover the holes in the walls with. After almost an Hour they had finished.

"Kim if you and Nicola want to stay here the night you can we would understand if you don't want to go back their yet" said Gia.

"Thanks but I think we should go so we can assess the damage and start to clear the house out" said Kim.

"You could stay here and we'll go and clean the house out of all the stuff you will no longer want in their" said Tommy indicating to himself, Jake, Noah and Emma.

"Ok it would be a help if I saw or touched as little of that stuff as possible" said Kim.

"Ok then let's go" said Tommy as the other three Ranger he had indicated to earlier followed him out the house and towards Kim's house.

**Gia and Troy, a family problem**

It was getting late and there had been no word from Tommy or the others if Kim and Nicola could return home yet, so they stayed at Gia and Troy's house that night.

Meanwhile in Kim's house Tommy, Jake, Noah and Emma were working hard to fix up the house, most of the structural work had been finished and they only thing left was the aesthetics.

The final bit had been finished so 6 hours after starting and all four of them were worn out so the crashed on the sofas in the front room except for Jake he crashed in Nicola's Room. When the sun rose that morning the house looked good as new and they were all sure that Kim and Nicola would be happy with what they had done.

**Gia and Troy, a family problem**

The next Morning and Tommy, Jake, Noah and Emma woke up and double checked all the work they had done last night before locking up and going back to Troy and Gia's house.

They reached Gia and Troy's a few minutes later and knocked on the door and waited for the door to be opened for them. Troy opened the door and smiled as he saw who it was and he let them in, Kim, Nicola and Gia were sitting in the front room.

"Hey did you get everything done?" asked Kim.

"Yeah we did" said Tommy.

"Excellent can we go home then" said Nicola.

"In a minute yes but first I want to let you be the first to know what name we decided to give our daughter" said Gia.

"We talked about it last night and mum I really hope you will be happy with our choice" said Troy.

"What did you decide?" asked Kim wondering what she had to do with the name that Tory and Gia had decided on for one of their two unborn children.

"We are going to call our daughter Trini in honor of the former Yellow Ranger who is unfortunately not with us any more, I hope you approve of our choice" said Gia.

Kim smiled and Tommy nodded approvingly "I love it and I'm sure Trini is looking down and smiling at the news" said Kim.

Everyone in the room hugged Gia and Troy and then Noah and Emma headed off to spend some time alone together.

"Come on Kim I'll walk you and Nicola home" said Tommy as he held a hand out to help Kim stand.

"I'll come as well" said Jake as he held hands with Nicola as they walked back towards Kim's house.

Troy sat back down beside Gia after closing the door and they shared a romantic kiss.

"It's been one hell of a day hasn't it honey" said Gia.

"Sure has babe I never expected anything like this to ever happen" said Troy.

"At least the twins are still safe in here" said Gia rubbing her stomach.

"I'm glad they are" said Troy as he bent down and placed two kisses on his wife's Baby bump and then followed it up with a romantic kiss on Gia's lips.

The End

**AN 3: Ok guys thanks to those of you who are reading and reviewing this story its abaout a month until the twins are due but will they be on time, early or late?.**

**Thanks to those who have left suggestions for the names of the babies the full names of twins will be revealed in the next installment.**


End file.
